A26 submarine
|Class before=Gotland |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned=2 |Total ships completed= |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=Diesel-electric and Stirling AIP |Ship endurance=45 days (18 days underwater with AIP) |Ship test depth= |Ship complement=17–26 |Ship armament= Torpedo tubes Torpedo tubes Torped 62, mines A total payload of more than fifteen 53 cm weapons is possible }} }} A26 is the project name of the next generation of submarines developed by Kockums for the Swedish navy. First planned at the beginning of the 1990s, the project was called "U-båt 2000" and was intended to be ready by the late 1990s or early 2000. With the end of the Cold War the naval threat from the Soviet Union disappeared and the new submarine class was deemed unnecessary.dead link The project lay dormant for years until the mid-2000s when the need for a replacement for the Södermanland class submarines became apparent. Originally the Scandinavian countries had intended to collaborate on the Viking class submarine, but Denmark's withdrawal from submarine operations meant that Kockums proceeded on their own. Features The new submarine project is intended to be an improved version of the Gotland class submarine, which will be considered obsolete around 2015–2017 according to Per Skantz, development co-ordinator at the Marine headquarters in Stockholm. The submarine will displace 1,900 tonnes and have a crew complement of between 17 and 31 men. The 2008–2010 military budget memorandum to the Minister for Defence by the Supreme Commander Håkan Syrén would require the type to cost no more than the current Gotland class (about 1.5 billion SEK). The new submarine will have blue water capability, something earlier Swedish submarines have lacked. It will be equipped with modified AIP stirling propulsion and GHOST (Genuine HOlistic STealth) technology, making the submarine extremely quiet. It will also be designed to withstand significant shock loads from underwater explosions and will be able to "Launch and recover vehicles" through its torpedo tubes.The Way Forward The submarine's sail will largely be composed of the same material that was used when constructing the Visby stealth corvette.Kompositskrov även i superubåten Orders On 25 February 2010 Kockums AB signed a contract with the Swedish Defence Materiel Administration (FMV) concerning the overall design phase of the next-generation submarine. Kockums CEO, Ola Alfredsson, stated that "This is an important first step, not only for Kockums, but for the Swedish Armed Forces as a whole. We shall now be able to maintain our position at the cutting edge of submarine technology, which is vital in the light of current threat scenarios." The Norwegian Navy has shown interest in the project and may buy several submarines in the future. According to Kockums AB orders must be made by the end of 2010. Norway Should Maintain Submarine Fleet: Study On 11 April 2010 the Swedish Defence minister Sten Tolgfors announced plans to acquire two new submarines to be commissioned in 2018-19 replacing the two submarines of the Södermanlands class. The plans also included a Mid-Life Upgrade program of two submarines of the Gotland class. Additional submarines could later be ordered to replace the Gotland class, however this will not be decided before 2020. On 16 June 2010, the Swedish Parliament authorised the government to procure two new submarines. Kockums states that construction of two A26 submarines will generate about 170 jobs.Kockums hoppas på ubåtsaffär The first submarine was planned to be laid down by the end of 2012, but as of 2013 no submarines have yet been ordered.Svensk mästare på kurragömma In September 2013 it was announced that the project had been delayed becouse of construction issues and the first submarine would not be ready before 2020.http://www.nyteknik.se/nyheter/fordon_motor/fartyg/article3766275.ece See also *Gotland class submarine *Type 212 submarine *Lada class submarine References Category:Submarines of Sweden Category:Proposed ships